Sky Gaol
The Sky Gaol '''is not located on any of the four continents, but rather is its own floating island, with a large deep crater in the center, used to make cell blocks on the inside of the island. Kyrie encounters this place at first after the incident at Zetska Manor, where Naja sends him after finding him among the sandy remains. He is sent straight in a jail cell, where it is guarded by two Gaoler Ferals. After interacting with the locked door twice, a scene is triggered where the Gaolers start gossipping about the Crimson Plague, where right in cue, Morte appears and scares them off. After a small interaction with Kyrie how she wants him to join the World Annihlliation Front, much to Kyrie's dismay, is forced to go along with her (Who joins at level 7) and on the way a forced battle scene with three Gaolers occurs. After that, following the route to the exit, there is a healing point and a ladder which descends downwards. Following the only path has some prisoners inside cells, which can be interacted with, but it is not mandatory. After a scene of running around Agan makes an appearance ( Again, level 7, but temporarily) and gains a quip, and another forced battle with three Gaolers occurs. After a small reuniting discussion between Agan and Morte, they find themselves at the exit where Rajiv blocks their way with two Feral soldiers. After the battle and Rajiv's rant, they find their way onto Agan's ship and leave the Sky Gaol, where Kyrie gains a quip and interacts with the other two characters, and they find their way onto the Zifnir soon after. Enemies Gaoler Drops: Swiftness Potion, Water of Health, Strength Potion '''Boss: Rajiv Items Secret Remedy x3, Strength Potion x2, Lesser Remedy x2 Boss - Rajiv Rajiv can use Speed Boost, which will increase his and the two Feral Soldier's speed, making them harder to hit. Wind I and Spark I can damage 10-15 HP. Storm I will hit all allies for minor damage. Morte will likely be the one to suffer all of the damage due to War Paint, and may or may not fall from the damage caused. Reward: Lesser Elixir/Underdog's Tail (Rare) Post-Bacchitav Caravan You return to this place once again when Felis Rex asks you to obtain a sceptre for him, located in Lupus Rex 's quarters. Before entering there are travelling merchants in which you can buy items from. Unlike the first visit made to this place, the map is now much more larger and you can traverse the upper and much lower floors through pathways, ladders, and holes in the ground. The prison itself is much like a maze, and getting lost is fairly easy. There are also unique accessories that can be obtained from talking to the prisoners on this visit only: Heroes Badge'' - Letter quest: Deliver 8 letters from order 1-8. '''Vanguard Wing' - Pendant quest: Deliver a pendant from a prisoner in Upper Cellblock 1 to a prisoner in Upper Cellblock 2. Rearguard Wing - Pendant quest: ''Deliver a pendant from a prisoner in Upper Cellblock 2 to the starting prisoner in Upper Cellblock 1. '''Secret Recipe' - Small Package quest: Deliver a package from a prisoner in Lower Cellblock 1 to another prisoner, then return back to the starting prisoner. Sand Rabbit's Loss - Notes quest: Deliver notes from prisoners in Middle Cellblock 1 to Lower Cellblock 1. While on your way around the Sky Gaol, talking to one of the prisoners on Middle Cellblock 2 will tell you that he saw Agan being marched outside. Once you find your way around and find the cell Agan is locked up in, it will trigger a scene with Rajiv and start a battle with him. ''Enemies Fire Scorpion, Sparktail, Gaoler, Fire Larva, Sand Scorpion, Firesand Octopus, Block 1 Warden, Redleaf, Block 2 Warden,Blaze Beast Drops: Lesser Remedy, Earthstone Shard, Red Ore, Hard Claw, Remedy, Water of Health, Swiftness Potion, Firestone Shard, Draught of Release, Stoneskin Potion, Ragged Feather, Water of Life, Smelling Salts, Elixir. '''Boss: '''Rajiv, Lupus Rex 'Post-Boss Defeat : ' '''Added enemies : ' Feral Officer, High Warden, Red Morel 'Added drops : ' Tome of Knowledge, Renewal Potion Boss - Rajiv The third time you fight him, and fairly difficult fight compared to bosses before, and starts off with boosted speed. Voice of Chains will stun everyone unless they have the items to protect themselves, which also deals 20-40 HP of damage. Wind II targets one ally, and is capable of doing Battle Boost II along with Total Boost to buff his damage and speed. Battle Boost II can trigger his special attack. He has Defiance as well. Reward: Assault Headband (Rare) After the battle, Rajiv is defeated for good, and the party continues onto a lift into Lupus Rex's chamber, along with Agan joining the party permanently this time. Inside the chamber, they find the sceptre they were looking for, but Lupus Rex soon discovers Rajiv was killed by them, and in a rage finds them in his chamber and initiates another boss fight. Boss - Lupus Rex Vicious Howl will boost his speed and attack, and Spark II targets one ally for damage. Like his son, he has Voice of Chains that will stun unless you have the accessories to protect against that, and can Battle Boost II for a special attack that deals 50+ HP. He has Blade Ward that can block all incoming damage except for Blood Skills, and it lasts for 3 turns. He has a high chance to attack characters even with high speed boosts. Reward : Book of Arms, Strong Claw After this battle, Agan learns another quip, and leaving through the lift and back to the entrance. Make sure you have done all that you needed to do before leaving back onto the Zifnir, because there is no return to this place once you have done so. Once on the Zifnir, you give the sceptre to Felis Rex, who rewards you with 3000G. Rhi'a and Naja interact, but soon afterwards messages fall from the sky to give the World Annihilation Front a new order- to go and slay the Azure Sea in Viteau. Category:Location